Showered With Love
by Brannasaurus Rex
Summary: Everyone in Kindergarten knew and followed one simple rule; Do not, ever, in any circumstance, touch Natsu Dragneel's Hot Tamales. NALU AU Fluffyness


Everyone in Kindergarten knew and followed one simple rule;

 _Do not, ever, in any circumstance, touch Natsu Dragneel's Hot Tamales._

That was how you survived. It was a silent rule, everyone sympathized with. No one spoke of it directly, but everyone knew the rule. Except for those new kids, or the kids who never payed attention, or the idiots. There were plenty of those to go around, so everyday went the same.

Someone would accidentally place their sticky, cookie-crumbed hands on the box, asking for one. The boy would be livid. He would turn into a fire-breathing dragon, unlike one you would ever see. He was constantly known to get in fights just for Hot Tamales. He won every round.

Some kids just didn't get it, and faced the deadly consequences of Natsu's tiny fists, and the nurses probing for injury. Poor unfortunate souls. Ignorant fools.

Natsu Dragneel had a thing for Hot Tamales. They were his favorite snack, and he brought them to school everyday. Even if one happened to land on the floor, he ate it. He never left any behind, or much less shared with any of these imbeciles. He was a five year old boy who had nothing else to put his mind on, so he fought every human being who even eyed him while he held his treat.

His father Igneel had tried many times to wean him off of the candy, telling him it would make him fat, threatening him, torturing him, teasing him. Nothing seem to work, so he left him alone. He let Natsu wean himself, off of the spicy, red treats.

The teachers were constantly contacting the man, over it. It wasn't exactly causing any disruption in the children's learning, but it was very distracting. Gossip spread quickly among the school's staff, and every adult looked at Natsu and his pink hair with a little worry. He was kind of out of hand, when it came to food.

So when Natsu began throwing Hot Tamales at the new girl, Lucy Heartfilia, everyone was astonished. Everyone, including Lucy, that is.

What was with this prick and throwing candy at her?

The first time it happened she played it cool, maybe it was an accident. She turned in her seat.

She picked up the red candy, placing it in his palm. It had previously hit her in the head, falling through her blonde hair onto her lap. She tried to smile, and hide the obvious fury she was feeling. Everyone else could see her fuming, except Natsu. He somehow got the vibe she enjoyed it. Which was a huge mistake on his part, as he continued the rest of the class throwing them at her, one at a time.

He threw one at Lucy, popped the next one in his mouth, threw another at Lucy. The cycle was never-ending. Every time, Lucy's smile soon lost its shine, and she did not turn around.

She was the new girl at school. How embarrassing was it, to have some kid throw food at you all day?

When Natsu ran out, he threw the empty box at her head, making a sick thumping sound.

Her mother had taught her enough about patience, she was going to make it through. Just by breathing slowly.

He pulled another box out. He threw another one. Lucy turned around quickly, and caught it mid-air. Natsu stopped mid-chew, his eyes bulged in his tiny sockets.

Lucy's aura was enough to kill. Black waves rolled off of her. Her bangs covered her face for a moment, and when she finally looked at him, her previously brown eyes were now glowing red.

The kids in the classroom cringed and scooted away from her. Many of them thinking about demons and their scary nightmares Lucy was reminding them of. Then she lunged, springing forward like some unknown beast, pushing Natsu out of his chair, and causing the papers on his desk to go flying, and Hot Tamales spilling onto the floor.

She had him on his back on the cold, tile floor. She was punching and clawing and slapping, Natsu falling victim to her hand's torments. When she felt she was done she stopped and realized everyone's eyes were watching her. But they weren't exactly afraid of her, mainly just confused and a little bit excited. Natsu Dragneel just got into a fight, and didn't win.

There was hope for kindergartners after all.

The class of seemingly twenty or so, cheered, so loud, the principal in his office showed up to see what the commotion was.

Suddenly it was open season for Lucy, everyone wanted to be her friend.

Now poor Natsu didn't know what to think. His little brain was fried.

* * *

"That was amazing Lucy, you're the first person who's ever beat him up so bad."

The little blonde girl was surprised at all the attention she was receiving. Just yesterday she sat alone at lunch, and now today, she was surrounded. Even the most random people, those who hadn't even seen the fight, came up and congratulated her.

"Thanks Gray."

Gray was the second person to become friends with her. The boy with black hair had a serious distaste for Natsu, and became friends with anyone instantly if they held the same feelings. It was exactly hatred he felt, just that the pink-haired kid was seriously annoying, and amazingly stupid.

A tiny girl, looking small enough to be preschooler size, was initially the first friend Lucy had made. They sat together in class and lunch. Lucy found herself finding a lot of things between them in common. The azure-haired, fairy of a girl was really nice. She scooted closer to Lucy.

"I'm really surprised that he was throwing Hot Tamales at you. He has never done that before."

She shared a look with Gray.

"In fact, he's never let anyone touch them."

Lucy, who still didn't understand why she was popular, didn't get it.

"What do you mean?"

A girl with short, white hair spoke up. Her name was apparently Lisanna, which made Lucy think of lasagna. She giggled.

"Natsu does not share Hot Tamales. He loves them, every time someone touches them, he always fights them and wins. Only an idiot would ever try to grab them from him though. Everybody knows he'll destroy you."

Levy tapped her chin in thought.

"I wonder why he was throwing them at you."

An idea suddenly sprung into her head.

"Maybe he likes you."

Lucy couldn't help but blush at that, because, well, it is embarrassing.

"No way! You're being silly. I've only been here one month."

The black-haired boy cleared his throat.

"Well you are beautiful, so I can see why."

Lucy's bright pink little face turned cherry red. Even Gray's cheeks were tainted a light pink.

Someone coughed, and they all looked at the person who had intruded. He smacked Gray in the back of the head.

"I saw her first."

Gray stood up.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Lucy slammed her fist on the table.

"Shut up, or I'll beat you up again."

Natsu cringed, listening to her words.

She pointed a condescending finger at him.

"Why are you here? Did you come back to throw more food at me?"

The boy huffed and crossed his arms.

"Why would I throw food at you? I already learned my lesson. Anyways you didn't understand my message like Igneel said you would."

She growled at him with menacing eyes.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

He backed up a considerable distance, hoping that he was far away enough that if she jumped miraculously like last time, she wouldn't reach him.

"No I'm-"

"I'm pretty sure the stupid one here is you. You are an idiot. Who throws candy at people and instead of just speaking to them like a normal person?"

He was getting mad.

"Look okay, I'm sorry. Igneel told me when you like someone alot, you shower them with love and gifts and special things, and I love Hot Tamales, and they're special, and I like you so I thought you would understand me."

The cafeteria was silent. It was a considerably large cafeteria for it to be so silent.

"Look everybody, Natsu's got a crush."

Lucy's face couldn't be any more red.

"I don't even like Hot Tamales."

"So, what's your answer?"

She covered her face with her tiny hands, peeking through split fingers, smiling lightly.

"You're a hopeless idiot."

He grinned.

"I like you too."

* * *

 **Ha-ha, this is just a cute kindergarten fic to warm the corners of your heart.**

 **I think kindergarten NALU is such a cute NALU**

 **I suddenly had this idea when I watched people throw cheerios at school and while they were throwing them at each other I was thinking A) You're in high school, what the heck are you doing? And B) Wouldn't it be cute if Natsu threw stuff at Lucy?**

 **I was also reading** _ **Cute As Fuck**_ **by** _ **RayreeAnne.**_ **Seriously go check it out. I was thinking about fluffyness and NALU and here we are.**

 **That wasn't the only one I was reading, but that one kinda sparked it a little bit, don't ask how.**

 **I freaking love Natsu and if Lucy wasn't there, he'd be mine, but Lucy is there sooooo…**

 **This is just a story to fluff your mind.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Also go check out my other stuff.**


End file.
